They Might Be Nations
by Maggieluvv
Summary: (WARNING: SEQUEL TO "THEY MIGHT BE PONIES") Alright, so London is getting fixed and every thing's chill but the girls don't remember the nations and there hasn't been any contact between the dimensions in like, a year. Some people have revenge on their minds and Prussia hates hooves. Might have more cursing than last time due to annoying brothers and the Author.


Chapter 1- RESTART

England stared at his reflection. The bags under his eyes stood out more than ever. How much sleep had he gotten? One... Two hours? He sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes.

It had been exactly a year that day since Fluttershy disappeared. She was supposed to go and bring Rarity back, hopefully news of the rest making a visit. But nothing. She hadn't come back and none of the others did either. No word from Equestria. Not even a sign. England has been trying to go into their world, but every spell he attempted failed miserably. The other countries were upset, but they were trying to hide it. Today there was a world meeting at the United Nations building in New York City.

"This is going to be a long day." England grumbled. He quickly got dressed and went down to the lobby of his hotel. A man was waiting with a sleek black car to bring him to the meeting. Just as he opened the door for the British nation he saw someone. A girl. Her hair was long, down to the bottom of her back, just like Twilight. For a moment England's heart was filled with joy, but the girl turned around and she looked nothing like the unicorn he knew. And when she moved to different lighting you could tell her hair was black instead of purple. England sighed and stepped into the car.

The trip to the meeting place wasn't too long. They were there on less than ten minutes. A woman in a blue skirt suit lead him up a few flights of stairs to where all of the nations were already seated.

"Ah, good you're here." Germany said, "Now we can get started."

"Sorry for being late." England sat and they began.

"For once_ I'm_ not the late one!" America said excited.

The whole time, England kept glancing at Canada, France, Italy, and the others involved with the ponies. Their faces seemed sullen and poor Matthew looked miserable. Finally, the meeting ended.

England stood and cleared his throat. "Um, before everyone leaves I would just like to thank you all for helping to re-build London. It's really appreciated."

"No problem Amigo, it's what we nations do." Spain said with a smile.

"You would do the same for me!" Belgium said and patted his hand.

Nations got up, stretched, chatted, shook England's hand and slowly filtered out of the meeting room. The only ones left were—you guessed it—the nine chosen ones.

"So, this is the day." England said, breaking the silence. "It's hard to believe its been a year." America drummed his fingers on the table and looked out the window.

"Ya know, that first day I saw a head peek through the window and thought it was my imagination. Funny though, to think that head changed my life."

Canada sighed. "I miss her. I miss all of them."

The rest nodded in agreement. "I hope Rarity doesn't hate me."

"Oh France I'm sure Fluttershy explained it all." Italy said reassuringly, patting his fellow nations on the back.

"I hope so." France rested his head in his hands.

"Any luck on a spell England-aru?" China asked.

"No, but I've been working very hard." He reassured the nations. They seemed pleased. It was surprising how much hope was left in them.

"Maybe someday, Twilight-chan will come up with something. She's very smart." Japan said. No one disagreed.

Russia continued to stare at the table in front of him. He hadn't said it, but lately he's been having strange dreams. They involved the girls, but where surprisingly cheerful and happy. One had to do with a castle, another with bats, (That was a particularly interesting one but he figured he shouldn't share it with Canada) and one with that funny Chaos guy.

But Russia continued to keep these dreams secret.

Through the silence of the room, a faint rattling was heard. On the wall behind England, a huge mirror began to shake. The nations all turned towards it. I was massive and old. England stood and walked towards it.

"Careful." He heard Germany warn. Just as he got near a blinding light shot across the room and began wizzing around. **(A/N: Lots of light in these stories geez)**

"Hey!" America yelled as it picked him up. America tried to fight back but the light bound him. It began swirling around Canada, who tried to run away. But the light proceeded to pick them up one by one. England stood I front if the mirror as the light swooped by and grabbed him up too.

Just as it was about to go back through the mirror, Prussia walked in.

"Hey all you UNAWESOMES! I'm here! Wait, WHAT?!"

"BRUDER RUUUN!" Germany yelled. But it was too late, the light scooped PRUSSIA up too and zoomed towards the mirror.

**A/N: FINALLY IT IS HERE **

**The sequel yayayayay!**

**Alllllright, well ill just give you this tiny bit for now, I started the next one (and it will be MUCH longer) but for now have this!**

**Btw congrats to any Austrians for winning Eurovison! (Austria: I am just so rad lyke totally)**

**Anyway….**

**~Hasta La Pasta Hetalian Bronies~ **


End file.
